


The Prank

by Bokormen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokormen/pseuds/Bokormen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is as forgiving as Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Gai... influence on Naruto....

"Lee..." Naruto's expression was serious, the lack of his usual cheerfulness caught Lee's attention immediately. "You know how I've told you that I am the container for the nine-tailed fox..." the blond jinchuuriki trailed of nervously.

"Naruto?" Lee prompted his friend to continue.

«Hethinkhemightknowawaytofixyourchakraproblems.» Naruto blurred out in a rush.

"He what? A bit slower please." the green clothed teenager asked after trying to decipher what had been said.

"Kurama, he has told me that he thinks he knows a way to fix your chakra coils. It will be painful for you and we would have to trust each other completely, but it should give you full access to your chakra."

"How?" the one word was full of hope.

"I'll have to give up control to him during the process. He'll draw up a seal and while we're inside it He'll partly possess you and do whatever he need to do. I don't really understand it all. According to him he should be finished after half an hour, but we'll probably be unconscious for up to a day or two. You longer than me. I believe it has something with your body needing some time to get comfortable with the changes."

"Will it be dangerous for you?" Lee asked the most important question that existed.

"No." the answer came instantly.

"And you trust Kyuubi?"

"We've come to an agreement. He can't lie to me and part of the seal is designed to keep him from taking any advantages or doing something harmful to us."

"Then I see no harm in executing this youthful experiment." Lee grinned, letting his blond friend know that he trusted him without saying it out loud.

"Agreed."  
  
 _I trust you too._

* * *

"Are we finished for the day sensei?" the blue-eyed teenager asked the oldest of his three companions.

"Technically yes, but if you wanted to we could stay longer and I'll teach you a new jutsu." the cyclops eye-smiled.

"Sorry sensei, I can't, but I appreciate the effort. Got to run. Ja ne!" the blond shouted over his shoulder as he ran away, leaving his team to stare after him dumbfound.

_What's happened to you Naruto?_

The jounin thought sadly as he remembered the boy that always hung around and was eager to learn new things from him. Now they hardly saw him outside of missions and training and during those times he no longer was their hyper active blond sunshine. Maybe if he hadn't spent all his time on the Uchiha things would have been different. He missed him.   
  
_I am sorry Naruto._

* * *

"NANI!!" the blond woman shrieked. "What did you say you did?!"

"Let Kyuubi fix Lee's chakra coils." the younger blond boy shrunk under the woman's glare. They knew she would be furious, but she needed to know what they had done and that the procedure had been successful. And she was one of the few people they had decided to inform before it was necessary. Maito Gai, Lee's sensei, was the second on their very short list. Maybe sometime in the future they would let Hatake Kakashi also in on the secret, but that would not be any time soon. While none of them held any grudges against the sharingan bearer for his treatment to his genin team after the assignment, neither Naruto nor Lee had forgotten and completely forgiven him yet.

"We're both fine Baachan and Ero-sennin has taught me enough about seals to know that he could not possess us outside of the one I drew up." Naruto tried to pacify the irate Hokage.

After a thorough medical check-up on both of the boys the Slug sannin finally settled down again.

"What aren't you telling me gaki?" the woman finally asked after observing the young man she considered a younger brother.

"Well..." Naruto rubbed his neck nervously. "While Kyuubi did whatever he did Lee and I... sort of went through each others memories and experiences. That's why he told us that we needed to trust each other explicitly. We basically knows everything about each other. Everything. From taijutsu and ninjustsu to the more private memories like childhood memories or... more resent moments. What Lee knew I know and the other way around." the two young men blushed, giving their leader a clue what some of those private moments could have been about.

"Oh." Tsunade breathed out breathlessly.

"Yeah." Naruto and Lee nodded in agreement.

* * *

"You want to help me with a prank?" the mischief in the Blond's face was plain to see and some would even run as fast as they could the other way if they had seen it, but not the teenager the question had been directed towards.

"Yosh Naruto! What a youthful idea. Who do you want to do this to?" the taijutsu specialist grinned at Naruto expectantly.

"Well, entire Konoha actually. But mostly our friends and Kakashi-sensei. You see I found this on sale..." the Blond trailed of and showed his companion what he had found.

"Yosh! What an excellent way to express your youthfulness! The flames of youth burn brightly in you!" Lee finally managed to shout out. In front of him Naruto held a almost perfect copy of the spandex suit he and his sensei, Konoha's Green Beast, wore only Naruto's was orange instead of green.

"It's the springtime of youth! And I think it is time for everyone else to see my flames of youth in person, don't you?" the startling blue eyes were almost overflowing with mirth and mischief. "And it would probably be better if we got Gai with us on this."

Anyone who'd happened to stumble upon the two shinobi would probably have turned around on the spot and run away as fast as they could when seeing the two young men cackle evilly. Elsewhere in Konoha a one-eyed jounin felt ice-cold dread run down his spine.

* * *

"Ready?"

"Ready." The smiles the two young men exchanged were enough to make the two older people glad they were not on the receiving end on the prank they were participating in.

"Try not to scare anyone too much. There is too much paperwork involved if you send anyone into a mental breakdown." the only woman of the four tried to lecture sternly, but they could all see the smile that lurked.

"Don't worry Baa-chan, we'll behave." her fellow blond gave her a foxy grin.

"I believe that when I see it." the woman snorted fondly. "Now go and get ready. Kakashi should be here soon to know about the joined training exercise between Team Gai and Team Kakashi."

"Thank you Baa-chan!" was heard as the duo jumped out of the window.

"I almost feel sorry for my eternal rival." her companion and fellow adult in the two pranksters' schemes commented. "After Lee learned about everything Naruto has gone through and Kakashi's part in his life he has been itching to get even on Naruto's behalf."

"Can't say it is all that surprising. The gaki is too forgiving some times. I wonder how it is possible that he's turned out the way he has with the childhood he's had. But how are they doing?" the blond Hokage stared intensely at the man that had spend more time than her with the two teenagers.

"They've changed some. It's clear to see that the joined experience of sharing each others experiences have made them more mature than they were. Naruto is not as easy to rile up as he was before and Lee doesn't only think about training anymore. Lee is doing well with ninjutsu with Naruto's experiences to draw upon and Naruto has improved his taijutsu drastically. Of course they still has to work for it, but it is not as hard as it would have been without the memory transfer. All in all I can't find anything negative with them and their FLAMES of YOUTH is burning brightly!" The blond woman gave the spandex clothed man a relieved smile after one of the longest speeches she had heard him give without multiple 'youth' thrown in.

A puff of smoke and a 'yo' stopped any reply she might have had when Konoha's most lazy jounin decided that he was late enough for their meeting. That and the sight of the orange book he was currently reading was enough to let any guilt she might have felt for giving the prank a green light vanish.

* * *

"Yosh! What an YOUTHFULNESS!" Gai shouted as he saw his student and the young man he had been mentoring for a few weeks. His exclamation helped gain the rest of the group's attention on the two teenagers heading their way at full speed. What they saw made all of them stop and stare.

"Sorry that we're late Sensei." the boy in the green spandex suit said.

"But we met an old lady-" the blond in orange started before the green cloth youth cut in.

"-with a black cat."

"-and we had to help her home with her groceries." the blond effortlessly continued where he had been cut of.

"Unfortunately she lived on the other side of the village." Lee shot in again.

"And on our way back we got lost on the road of life." Naruto finished.

"It's the SPRINGTIME of YOUTH! The FLAMES of YOUTH burn brightly in both of you!" Gai exclaimed and tears from suppressing his laughter started to fall freely.

"LEE!" Gai shouted, starting the intro to their patented beach genjutsu.

"NARUTO!" Lee shouted back, breaking of the routine the others were expecting.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Naruto was the one to shout the name Lee should said.

"NARUTO!" Gai's tears doubled in intensity.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted joyfully and threw himself at his dumbfounded and terrified sensei, whose arms reflexively came up in a loose embrace, at the same time as Lee and Gai hugged and the sunset genjutsu came up with the added effect of a fire between the two hugging couple. All three spandex cloth men shaking slightly from suppressed laughter.

When the men eventually pulled apart Naruto stared at the unconscious body of his teacher in his arms perplexed.

"Yosh! Kakashi-sensei's flames of youth seems to be almost extinguished! I'll make them burn brighter or I'll run 1000 times around Konoha!" he wowed.

"I'll help you and if I fail I'll climb the Hokage monument 1000 times!" Lee promised.

"If I can't do that I'll walk around Konoha 1000 times on my hands!" Naruto shouted

"And I'll..."

Inside the Hokage Tower Tsunade was rolling around the floor clutching her stomach laughing after watching the whole thing through her spy-ball.

* * *

"Naruto..." Kakashi said his student name with such sorrow that his fellow jounin that had just returned back to Konoha stared at him worriedly.

"Something happen to your student Kakashi?" Genma asked as he ordered another drink for himself and his friend.

"Naruto... Gai... he... _Naruto..._  " Kakashi sobbed as he drowned the newly arrived alcohol.

"Care to share?" Genma asked the chuckling, scantly dressed Jounin that had joined them.

"Gai got one over him. Naruto and Gai's clone showed up late to their joined team training exercise, both dressed in that fugly shit Gai likes to wear, only Naruto's was orange." the snake mistress snickered.

"Let's not forget the excuse they used for being late. Practically pulled straight out of Kakashi's book." some random shinobi in the bar called out.

"I myself enjoyed the look on Kakashi's face right before he passed out in Naruto's arms. The fire between the two couples was also a great bonus." Kurenai laughed as she passed them.

Genma's eyes had grown bigger throughout the explanations and by the end he was glad he had been out of the village that day and quickly ordered himself and his friend another drink. Kakashi sure deserved it.

  
_"Naruto..."_  
  
  
Kakashi sobbed one more time, the memories of what had happened earlier playing on repeat. It would probably take some time before he could recover completely, if ever.


End file.
